


Love & Game

by MildSweetness (Meowth)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Image, Body Worship, Condoms, Cuddling, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Fluff, Love & Game, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowth/pseuds/MildSweetness
Summary: Ryuunosuke thinks Sougo's hot, and it starts to become a problem as they work on "Love & Game". Tamaki notices. Sougo doesn't, because he can't fathom anyone thinking he's sexy, and together, the other two set out to make him understand just how attractive he is.





	Love & Game

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I just wanted to write some threesome PWP with these guys. It takes a while to get there though because I suck at keeping things short. TT w TT
> 
> Enjoy!

“Ousaka-san, can you slide a little closer to him?”

“L-Like this?”

“Yes, that’s it. And raise your hand a bit if you will? Hold the upper part of his thigh.”

“Uh… Right. Here?”

Ryuu swallowed roughly as that slim hand slid a little higher up his thigh, trying very hard to keep his embarrassment from showing on his face. To say that he hadn’t known what he was getting into with this collaboration would be an understatement; Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined he’d have IDOLiSH7’s Ousaka Sougo clinging to his leg like a damsel, or… or someone’s pet.

And yet here they were. Sougo’s weight was warm against his right leg, and when Ryuu glanced down, he thought he could see the faintest hint of a blush on the other’s cheeks as well. At least he wasn’t alone in this, he thought vaguely. Tamaki seemed a little flustered too, though Ryuu wasn’t quite sure if it was for the same reason as him. His were fixed on Ryuu’s face, rather than averted from it, and Ryuu thought he could perhaps even see something… suspicious in his gaze? Or accusatory? He wasn’t sure.

He wasn’t _doing_ anything, dammit! It’s not like he had asked for this…

“Hmm… Just a little higher,” the director said thoughtfully, voice entirely too calm for what he was asking.

Sougo hesitated, and Ryuu saw him bite down briefly on his soft bottom lip. Those violet eyes flickered up to meet his for a moment, but then skittered away, bashfully. Ryuu felt his stomach do an odd little flip, unbidden.

 _Here was IDOLiSH7’s Ousaka Sougo clinging to his leg like some sort of pet, sending him fleeting, heated looks, and blushing like a schoolgirl getting too close to her crush. Ryuu could hardly think straight with the way it made him so flushed and heady—_ god, _did the other even_ realize _how attractive he was right now?_

Ryuu had a feeling that he didn’t. And a feeling that Tamaki did.

He could actually feel a bead of sweat trickling down the back of his neck as the high schooler glared at him, eyes hard, and sharp as shards of glass. Meanwhile, Sougo complied with the director’s instructions, sliding his hand ever-so-slowly up the inside of Ryuu’s thigh, until—

_Fuck—_

“Uhm, excuse me!” Ryuu blurted out, practically _jumping_ away from the other two idols and Sougo’s dangerous hand. “Can we take a short break? I need to use the restroom.” It was uncharacteristic of him, and embarrassing with the way his voice cracked a bit, but at the moment, Ryuu couldn’t bring himself to care. He just needed to get _away;_ this embarrassment was nothing compared to what he’d feel if things continued on like this.

The director paused, giving him a strange look, but then slowly nodded his head. “All right, we’ll continue in ten minutes…”

…

_Fuck…_

_Fuck, fuck, fuck—_

Ryuu gasped as he came into his hand, biting down hard on hem of his t-shirt to stifle any noise he might’ve made. He rode his orgasm out for as long as he could, hand jerking erratically until he was through, and his palm was sticky with his own cum. Then for a moment, all he could do was lean there against the bathroom stall wall, staring down at the mess he’d made and thinking vaguely about just how _fucked_ he was.

He hoped, desperately, that neither of the IDOLiSH members had noticed his _problem_ before he’d fled the scene. If they had, then Ryuu wasn’t sure how he’d face them—especially Sougo, the source of his incredibly inappropriate erection. He just… hadn’t been prepared. It was their first day of rehearsal, and how was he _supposed_ to have prepared for _that,_ anyway?

Ryuu sighed as he gingerly readjusted his pants and went to wash his hands. When he looked in the mirror, his cheeks were still flushed, but he hoped to god it wouldn’t be too obvious when he got back on stage.

He had to figure out a way to deal with this…

…

Ryuu was somewhat bewildered, as the days of practice went on, to realize that Sougo had _no idea_ that he was the source of his embarrassment, or that he was attractive at all.

The younger man was constantly putting himself down—talking about how this song didn’t _suit him,_ and he _wasn’t sure if he could pull it off._ He hesitated at first whenever he was told to do a sensual dance move, and laughed self-deprecatingly when they finished up each day;

“Sorry,” he said softly, as they lingered in the studio after practice one evening. “I’ll do my best not to weigh you guys down.”

Tamaki shushed him quickly, leaning heavily on Sougo’s shoulder and giving him an exasperated look. “Shut up, idiot,” he muttered. “Sou-chan, you’re so much sexier than you realize.” He said it smoothly, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Ryuu gave an awkward sort of laugh, not entirely sure how to pitch in. He agreed with Tamaki full-heartedly, but he just couldn’t bring himself to say it with that same casual familiarity. Wouldn’t it be awkward of him? He didn’t think it was really his place… But it was true that he was getting frustrated hearing Sougo talk himself down so much—not frustrated with _Sougo_ , specifically, but with whatever force had killed his self-confidence and made him think this way in the first place.

“You really are quite attractive,” Ryuu ventured finally. “I don’t know why you think you’re not.”

Tamaki narrowed his eyes a little, but didn’t say anything. Sougo’s eyes flickered over to Ryu’s, his features twisting a little in embarrassment. “Ah… Thank you,” he mumbled, almost inaudibly, and then cleared his throat. “I’m just… Not particularly manly, I know.”

 _That’s part of your appeal,_ Ryuu thought before he could stop himself. But then, he could understand why Sougo wouldn’t want to hear that from another man.

Sougo gave a breathy laugh and continued. “I suppose it’s just something I’m a little insecure about.”

“You shouldn’t be,” Tamaki drawled. He touched the other’s shoulder softly, letting his fingers trail along his collar bone. A sly sort of smile played on those lips of his, and Ryuu blinked, a little taken aback. _Oh…_ Well, that was… something. Tamaki continued; “Sou-chan’s got curves and looks nice. You’re popular with girls, too.”

Sougo gave a sort of patient, but disbelieving smile; he wasn’t buying it. He didn’t pull away from the other, Ryuu noted absently, though he did squirm a little and brush that lazy hand away. _Cute._ “That’s because they find my feminine looks comforting,” Sougo explained. “Women like guys who seem soft and non-threatening. But it’s not because they find me _sexy.”_ He sounded as if he’d put quite a bit of thought into this. Ryuu furrowed his brow in exasperation.

“But you _are_ sexy,” he insisted, a little more forcefully than he’d intended.

Both Sougo and Tamaki froze; the former looked at him with a wide-eyed sort of shock. “E-Excuse me?”

Ryuu flushed suddenly, realizing exactly what he’d just said. Ah… That was right. It seemed it was normal for Tamaki to say that sort of thing, but coming from Ryuu it was probably a little… weird. He swallowed and rubbed awkwardly at the back of his neck. “That is… Er. I mean, I think you are, just in a different way…” _‘I think you’re sexy’? What the hell are you saying, Ryuunosuke? Why don’t you tell him you jacked off to him in the bathroom the other day, while you’re at it?_ He fumbled, face heating up further as he tried to think of a way to explain himself.

Tamaki made a low sort of humming noise, pursing his lips a little. “Hmph… So you finally admitted it, huh?”

Ryuu blinked at him. “I’m sorry?”

“That you think Sou-chan’s sexy.”

“T-Tamaki-kun!” Sougo made a slightly indignant noise—one that Ryuu had never heard him make before. His cheeks were red, and for a moment he opened and closed his mouth as if to speak, but he couldn’t seem to think of what to say. He glanced at Ryuu once before looking away, flusteredly.

“Er…” Swallowing thickly, Ryuu ran a hand through his hair. Tamaki had caught him off guard; suddenly, the atmosphere between the three of them seemed tense, and was it just him, or had someone turned the heating on? Ryuu averted his eyes to some unidentifiable point on the floor, but then took a breath and looked up again, straightening.

It was awkward, but… it was the truth. He didn’t want to backpedal now; Ryuu would admit to his slightly embarrassing crush if it boosted Sougo’s ego even the slightest bit.

“Well, yeah,” he said finally, and gave a sort of nervous chuckle. “I do, actually. Sorry if that weirds you out, Sougo-kun…” They were both men, after all—he’d understand if Sougo felt uncomfortable about it.

Tamaki snorted involuntarily, earning a confused look from Ryuu and another flustered, _“Tamaki-kun, stop that!”_ from Sougo. The shorter member of MEZZO” smacked the other’s arm lightly in embarrassment. “D-Don’t laugh!” he muttered, and glaring impudently at the other. Tamaki brought a hand up to try to stifle his snickering.

Ryuu raised an eyebrow slightly as he looked between the two, a little lost. Had he said something funny? “Uh…”

Before he could really form a sentence, though, Sougo’s eyes darted back to his, and he actually _bowed_ a bit in apology. “S-Sorry! No. No, it’s not weird. It’s uhm…” He hesitated, biting his lip again and looking off to the side. He was flushed right up to the tips of his ears now, and Ryuu swallowed, nervously. “It doesn’t bother me, I’m just, uh… flattered.” An awkward laugh. Sougo seemed entirely unsure of what to say. “Thank you, Tsunashi-san.”

It was a flustered response, Ryuu recognized, but it wasn’t exactly a bad one. Relaxing a little, the TRIGGER member smiled gently. “You… don’t have to get all formal about it.” He scratched a little bashfully at his cheek. “I mean, I think a lot of people probably think the same as me. You should have more confidence in yourself, Sougo-kun.”

Sougo looked a little bit taken aback. His features softened after a moment, though, and then he smiled as well, albeit a bit hesitantly. “Th-Thank you,” he murmured, fiddling absently with the hem of his shirt. “I’ll try…”

…

Ryuu wasn’t sure what he’d expected when he’d invited the two over for dinner, but this certainly wasn’t it.

Tamaki was the one to initiate it, in a brave, if somewhat clumsy fashion. Ryuu left MEZZO” alone in the living room for only a few minutes to fetch something for all three of them to drink, and when he returned, he nearly dropped the glasses he was carrying in shock. There was Tamaki, pressing up against Sougo with a hand in the other’s white hair, kissing him deeply, deliberately, despite his muffled sounds of protest. He glanced over Sougo’s shoulder when Ryuu walked in, blue eyes catching his with a spark and a smirk against the other’s lips.

Sougo pushed him away, though Ryuu noted it wasn’t with any force. “N-Not here!” he hissed, cheeks positively _aflame._ “Tamaki-kun, what are you _thinking?”_

 _Not here?_ Ah, so they _were_ fucking, Ryuu thought absently, somewhere in the back of his head. He’d had his suspicions—in fact, it was pretty obvious with the way the two acted around each other. Tamaki was always touching Sougo, and Sougo was always letting him, when he was usually so reserved. Fleeting glances and the occasional whispered word… Yeah, Ryuu had been pretty sure that there was something going on between the two for a while now. And yet…

_And yet he still couldn’t help the way his chest clenched at the sight, the hint of jealousy—or perhaps disappointment—that coiled in his stomach._

He swallowed, dryly, and then found himself speaking up without thinking. “No, no. Please, don’t stop on my account.”

Sougo must’ve jumped about a foot in the air, spinning on the couch to face him, a look that could only be described as _mortified_ on his face. “Ts-Tsunashi-san! I’m sorry, that’s not… I-I mean, we weren’t—” He stuttered, uselessly.

Ryuu cut him off with a laugh, trying to keep a good-natured smile on his face. He walked over and set the glasses down on the coffee table, afraid he might break them if he held them any longer. “It’s fine, really,” he said. “I kind of had a feeling there was something between you two.”

Tamaki hummed—a long, thoughtful sort of noise. Sougo opened his mouth as if to say something, but Ryuu cut him off again;

“How long has it been then? I mean, how long have you been dating?”

An awkward sort of silence. Ryuu didn’t look at the others as he mechanically poured himself a glass of whisky. He’d told himself he wouldn’t drink much when he had guests over, but _boy_ was he going to need something to help him get through this.

 _What were you expecting? For Sougo to go out with you if you asked him?_ He wasn’t sure, and he certainly wasn’t mad at the two members of IDOLiSH, but still, he couldn’t help the dull pain that throbbed in his chest. He took a drink, relishing the way the liquid burned down his throat. A distraction.

Finally, Sougo spoke up, voice shaking a little. “We… We aren’t really dating… Not officially, anyway.”

Ryuu’s eyes shot up.

Tamaki smirked, slinking an arm around Sougo’s shoulders as he watched Ryuu’s reaction. “It’s more a… friends with benefits sorta’ thing.”

Sougo made a small indignant noise. “Wha… Don’t say that Tamaki-kun—do you even know what that means?”

“Yama-san told me.”

“You told _Yamato-san?”_

Tamaki just shrugged vaguely in response, and Sougo buried his face in his hands with a groan. It was cute how flustered he was getting, and Ryuu swallowed again, roughly, when he caught himself staring at the flushed skin of his throat.

“I’m sorry, Tsunashi-san. I-I know it’s inappropriate of us—”

Ryuu cut the other off _again,_ before he could go on another one of his self-deprecating tangents. “It’s not inappropriate, Sougo-kun. It’s okay.” That tight pain in his chest was starting to lessen a little. So they… _weren’t_ dating? He couldn’t help but cling to that fact. He gave another low chuckle. “Besides, I’m not one to judge.” He was certainly no erotic beast like the media painted him, but he’d had a few trysts of his own. With men and women alike.

Sougo covered his mouth with one hand, looking at Ryuu with an embarrassed, and… perhaps apprehensive expression? He seemed as if he might try speaking again, but then jumped a little, eyes flickering to Tamaki as the high schooler leaned in to breathe against his ear.

Those blue eyes of Tamaki’s were focused on Ryuu though, gaze suggestive as he smiled against Sougo’s jaw. “That’s right. And Ryuu-aniki, you said you like Sou-chan too, didn’t you?”

_“Tamaki-kun--!”_

Ryuu was taken aback for a moment. He cleared his throat, looking away. How… was he supposed to respond to that? This whole situation was getting a little complicated, but then… Perhaps it was bold of him, but Ryuu didn’t want to lie. He rubbed the back of his neck, nervously. “Well… Yeah,” he confessed finally. “I do.”

“Y-You mean as a friend,” Sougo cut in quickly. “As a coworker, right?”

Ryuu looked at him, amber eyes flashing a bit. “No,” he said quietly. “I mean…” He hesitated, running a hand through his hair, and then finally managed to go on; “I mean that I find you very attractive. I said it before. Working on his song has actually been a little hellish, because of it.” A soft, embarrassed laugh. God, he was really going all in on this one, wasn’t he?

Sougo was staring at him with wide eyes. “O-Oh,” he managed finally, and bit at his lip, blushing. “I-Is that so?”

Tamaki took his moment of distraction as an opportunity to nuzzle in a little more against Sougo’s jaw, nipping just once at the sensitive skin there. “See?” he drawled, breathily. “You’re sexy, Sou-chan. Way sexier than you think you are. I want you to understand that…”

Squirming a little and bracing a hand against the other’s shoulder, Sougo’s eyes darted between the other two men, at a loss. “That’s…”

Ryuu felt his face heating up before the words even left his mouth, but they’d escaped before he could stop them, before he could stop and think about whether this was a good idea. “Yeah.” He swallowed. “I do, too.”

…

After that, it all seemed to spiral out of control.

No… that wasn’t true at all. Really, Ryuu felt completely in control. He was aware of exactly what he was doing, and exactly what Tamaki’s intentions were as well, and he decided that he wanted to go through with it, because he wanted Sougo to _understand._

Understand how attractive he was, how sensual, and alluring, and _beautiful._ It was a crime, he decided in the back of his head, that someone as gorgeous as _Sougo_ would think so lowly of himself. And he was sick of the other denying it whenever he or anyone else complimented him; he was _sexy,_ and Ryuu would _prove_ it. Ryuu and Tamaki both.

…

Tamaki kissed him again, tilting Sougo’s jaw towards him with one hand. “T-Tamaki-kun—” Another faint protest, but… once again, Sougo didn’t pull away, though he gripped the front of Tamaki’s shirt tightly, knuckles white. His eyes flickered nervously over to Ryuu, and the TRIGGER member offered slight smile, as if to say, _“It’s all right.”_ He didn’t mind watching. At least for a little while…

But soon enough, his restlessness got the best of him, and he moved to sit beside Sougo on the couch, gently placing a hand on the other’s shoulder. Tamaki released Sougo, pulling away with a faint, knowing smirk on his lips, and the other IDOLiSH member turned to give Ryuu an uncomprehending look. “Um…”

Ryuu could feel his cheeks heating up; he couldn’t pull this off quite as calmly as Tamaki, it seemed, but he wanted to try, anyway. He took hold of Sougo’s chin with one hand.

“… Can I kiss you?”

Sougo’s eyes widened a bit. “W-What?”

Ryuu leaned just a little bit closer, so his breath ghosted over those lips that’d been taunting him all this time. “You said you’re not dating,” he murmured, and cast a glance at the boy on Sougo’s other side. “Tamaki seems okay with it. So, can I kiss you?” The least he could do was be a gentleman about this.

Biting down hard on his lower lip, Sougo glanced off to the side for a moment, hesitantly. He seemed to be mulling it over in his head, and Ryuu could see the conflict written clear on his features, as well as the _want._

_He hadn’t been imagining it, he knew, when he’d caught the other glancing at him during rehearsal as well, the slightest look of longing playing over his features._

Closing his eyes, Ryuu let out a breathy sigh, leaning his forehead against the other’s. “… Please?”

Sougo swallowed, thickly, and finally looked back at Ryuu, shoulders relaxing just a tiny bit. “… Okay,” he breathed, voice so small it was nearly a whisper. “Yes.”

Ryuu smiled. That was all he needed to hear. He closed the distance between them, lips pressing against the other’s; softly, at first, and then with a bit more force. Sougo shivered just a little bit and brought a hand up to grasp Ryuu’s sleeve; his other was still clutching the front of Tamaki’s shirt, and after a moment, Tamaki took hold of it, pressing a kiss feather-light against his partner’s knuckles.

Sougo blinked distractedly, but Ryuu tightened his grip on his chin to keep the other’s attention. He nipped very lightly at Sougo’s lower lip then, and when the shorter idol gasped, took the opportunity to slide his tongue past his teeth. Sougo shuddered, sighing into the kiss and tilting his head to allow for a better angle. Leaning against him more, Ryuu slid his other hand across Sougo’s stomach, holding his waist gently to draw him just a little bit closer.

“Ts-Tsunashi-san—” Sougo broke the kiss to breathe, cheeks red as his gaze flickered over Ryuu’s features.

The Okinawan let his lips drift down to the curve of Sougo’s neck, kissing him there, lightly. “Call me Ryuu,” he breathed.

“I couldn’t…” Sougo’s voice was a little strained as he tilted his chin up, bearing his throat. Ryuu sighed against his skin. _God,_ it was cute.

Tamaki pouted a bit at the lack of attention, leaning in to capture Sougo’s lips again with his own, not affording him much space to rest. “Sou-chan, you’re always too tense,” he muttered against his mouth. He crossed his arm over Ryuu’s to touch Sougo’s thigh, kneading the tight muscles there with his thumb. “Relax already…”

There was a sputtered sound of disbelief from the other; Sougo pulled his lips away from Tamaki’s, feeling a little overwhelmed. “Y-You say that, but how exactly am I supposed to relax in this situation…?”

Ryuu chuckled softly and pulled back, giving Sougo a bit of space to breathe. “Shall we go to my room, then? It’d certainly be more comfortable.” He said it half in jest, but waited with baited breath to see how the other would respond.

For a second Sougo could only stare at him, eyes wide, like an animal caught in a bright light, unable to react. His gaze flickered rapidly between the two men for a moment, as if searching for something. “A-Are you being serious right now?” he asked finally, voice small, and nervous. “Both of you. Because if you’re not, then… then this is a really bad joke.”

Ryuu blinked at him, and Tamaki knit his brow together, incredulously. “Hah? Sou-chan, do you really think I’m joking right now?” Their arms were still crossed over Sougo’s waist, their bodies flush.

Sougo fidgeted. “Well, maybe not you, but…” And then his eyes landed on Ryuu’s, searching, but carefully guarded. “Tsunashi-san…” He swallowed. “I-If you’re just doing this to make me feel better about myself, then you really don’t have to…” He trailed off. There was something in his tone there that made Ryuu uneasy, something disbelieving, or… or a little offended? He wasn’t sure, but…

Was… Sougo taking this the wrong way?

The TRIGGER member pulled away slowly, one arm slung over the back of the couch, putting space between them. “Sougo-kun…” He had to think for a moment, wracking his brain to come up with the right words to convey what he wanted to convey. “I’m sorry. Th-That’s not why. I…” He swallowed. “I genuinely like you, Sougo-kun. But if you don’t like me, then…”

_Then they needed to stop now._

Sougo flushed hotly again, looking vaguely guilty. “That’s not it…”

“Aah, come on,” Tamaki cut in, looking a little irritated, or perhaps simply impatient. “Sou-chan likes you, Ryuu-aniki—you don’t have to ask something stupid like that.”

“T-Tamaki-kun…!”

“And we _both_ like you, Sou-chan, so come on…” Tamaki’s hand drifted up Sougo’s thigh, absently, until he slipped it just barely under the hem of the other’s sweater, brushing the soft skin there. He smirked. “Let’s just _do it_ already.”

…

 _“Let’s just_ do it _already.”_

Never in a million years had Sougo expected to hear that from someone, to be in this sort of situation. And never in a million years had he expected to find himself agreeing to it.

…

They made it to the bedroom eventually, stumbling over each other, messily, until finally Sougo found himself being pushed back onto the bed. Tamaki followed, leaning over him with his hands braced against the mattress on either side of Sougo’s hips, kissing him hungrily in a warm, familiar pattern. Sougo was highly aware of Ryuu in his peripheral vision, of how he left for just a moment before returning and putting something down on the nightstand. He was a little too preoccupied to see what it was, but he could guess easily enough. He shivered.

God, were they really going to do this?

He didn’t quite understand why this was happening, but at the same time, he couldn’t quite bring himself to care. He gasped as Tamaki bit lightly at his lip, those large, familiar hands sliding up under his sweater, prompting Sougo to raise his arms and let him pull the clothing off of him. Sougo complied, trying to ignore the way heat flooded his cheeks as his chest was exposed to the cool air. Tamaki smirked crookedly, and Sougo sent him a weak glare, sliding back so he was properly on the bed.

Ryuu hummed quietly, a smile playing on his lips as he moved to kneel beside Sougo, seizing the other’s attention. For a moment, the TRIGGER member just gazed at him, amber eyes drifting appreciatively over Sougo’s chest, usually hidden under so many layers of clothing. Sougo pressed his lips together, averting his eyes, embarrassed. Ryuu noticed and reached a hand up to his jaw, smiling as he placed a chaste kiss on those lips.

“Are you shy?” he asked softly, as his hand drifted downwards to pinch gently at one pink nipple.

Sougo bit his lip. “Please don’t tease me, Tsunashi-san.”

Ryuu couldn’t help but laugh a little. “Sorry, sorry.”

Sougo looked for a moment as if he wanted to say something else, but he was suddenly very aware of Tamaki slinking up between his legs, leaning over to press his lips against his collar bone, then latching on and _sucking._ Sougo's breath hitched, body jolting a little, and Ryuu took the opportunity to kiss him again, cutting off any sound his might’ve made and pushing him back against the pillows.

Sougo squirmed, bringing a hand up to hold the back of Ryuu’s neck and letting out a small moan as the Okinawan slipped his tongue past his teeth. Meanwhile Tamaki’s mouth drifted down his body, tongue brushing wetly over a pert nipple before continuing lower still. When he reached Sougo’s jeans he hovered there for a moment, glancing up at the other, inquiringly. “Sou-chan…” He brought a hand to the other’s crotch, rubbing his bulge through the thick fabric, deliberately

The friction made Sougo arch his back a bit, breaking the kiss with Ryuu and looking down at Tamaki, flusteredly. “Ah…” His voice was breathy, and a little bit higher than usual. “Y-You don’t have to…”

Ryuu leaned in and blew teasingly against his ear. “That’s the idea, though. We _want_ to.”

 _“Sou-chan.”_ Tamaki raked his teeth over the button of Sougo’s jeans, impatiently.

Between Ryuu’s whispering and Tamaki’s insistence, Sougo felt his stomach flutter wildly with a mixture of nerves and arousal. He bit his lip, craning his neck as Ryuu bit down, leaving more little red marks on the soft skin of his throat. “O-Okay,” he managed finally—a _gasp,_ really—and fisted a hand in the bedsheets in apprehension.

Tamaki wasted no time in undoing his jeans, fingers tugging at the waistband of both them and his underwear until Sougo complied in lifting his hips so he could pull the clothing down to his knees. Sougo shuddered as his erection sprang free, twitching in the cool air. He swallowed thickly, throat bobbing under Ryuu’s persistent lips, and tried to close his legs out of reflex.

But Tamaki gently pushed one of his knees aside, taking hold of his cock in his other hand and stroking him once, languidly. Sougo’s breath hitched, a slight, high-pitched noise. Ryuu chuckled a little before pulling away and reaching for one of the items on the nightstand.

Sougo would’ve liked to know what it was, but then Tamaki took him to the hilt in his mouth, and it was all he could do not to cry out, biting down hard on his lip and pressing his head back into the pillows. One slender hand tangled in the other’s blue hair as he sucked him slowly, rhythmically. For a minute then, Sougo didn’t know where Ryuu was or what he was doing; all he was really aware of was the wet warmth working at his shaft, the feeling of Tamaki’s tongue playing with the tip of his cock when he came up off of him before sliding, suddenly, back down. Sougo brought his free hand up to press against his mouth, trying to stifle himself out of embarrassment, but he couldn't completely hold back those wanton noises.  _God..._

There was a dip in the mattress again, and his eyes flew open to see Ryuu crawling back over, naked, and with that slight smile back on his lips.

“Sit up, Sougo-kun.”

“Wha… Ah!”

Tamaki released him with lewd pop, smirking a little at the disappointed noise that escaped Sougo before he could stop it. He sat back on his heels as Ryuu slid himself into place behind Sougo, legs spread on either side of his, pulling the slimmer man up against his broad chest.

Sougo’s eyes widened at the feeling of Ryuu’s erection pressing against his back, lips parting, ears burning. “Ts-Tsunashi-san…” He trailed off, shivering as the Okinawan slid his arms across his stomach, one hand moving down to stroke his now-neglected cock. Sougo let out a harsh breath, grabbing at that wrist, but didn’t pull the other away.

Pulling his own shirt over his head, Tamaki cast it off to some random point on the ground before picking up the little bottle of lube Ryuu had brought. He leaned over Sougo again, meeting the other IDOLiSH member’s eyes for a moment as he squeezed some of the gel out onto his fingers. “Sou-chan…” He murmured that name as he leaned in, hiking one of Sougo’s legs up and reaching down to rub those slick digits against his entrance. 

Sougo gasped as one of Tamaki’s fingers slid inside him, slowly. Ryuu’s hand was still rubbing up and down his cock, languidly, not fast enough to make him come but just enough to distract him, a bit, from the initial discomfort. Leaning his head back against Ryuu’s shoulder, he reached a hand behind him to grasp the back of the other's neck. Tamaki added another finger, pumping him slowly, stretching him, curling his fingers  _just so_ until he had Sougo writhing.

“F-Fuck—”

It was the first time Ryuu had heard the older member of MEZZO” swear; he noted this, dimly, as he nuzzled against Sougo’s jaw, relishing his reactions. Tamaki leaned over Sougo more as he added more lube and a third finger, working at the other’s hole with a squelching noise. Sougo looked at him with hazy, half-lidded eyes, breathing hard, and Tamaki kissed him deeply for a moment before pulling back. Ryuu glanced at him from over Sougo’s shoulder, and smirking, Tamaki kissed him as well, open-mouthed and demanding.

Ryuu made a slightly surprised noise, but returned the kiss, a little hesitantly. Tamaki huffed the slightest laugh against his lips.

“I’ll let you go first,” he murmured, and withdrew his hand from between Sougo’s legs, sitting back on his heels and licking lazily at the wetness coating his fingers.

Sougo had no idea what the other two had up their sleeves, but _god,_ if he wasn’t more turned on then he’d ever been in his life; aching, desperate for _someone_ to be inside of him—he didn’t really care _who._ He swallowed thickly, shifting a little when Ryuu sat up straighter. The TRIGGER member ripped a condom open with his teeth, and Sougo eyed him over his shoulder as he covered himself. Ryuu met his gaze for a second, amber eyes bright.

“You’re sure it’s okay?” he asked then; a final confirmation.

Sougo’s features twisted incredulously. “You’re asking me that _now?”_ He shifted back slightly in answer, raising his hips a little so Ryuu’s cock prodded against his entrance.

Ryuu took a breath as his hands drifted to Sougo’s hips, guiding him down, slowly. There was resistance at first, but then Sougo let out a groan as the other’s cock pushed past that tight ring of muscle, sliding into him, stretching him further than Tamaki's fingers could. Body shaking, Sougo struggled to brace himself for a moment as Ryuu went deeper; his voice cracked in another moan, his brow knitting with the overwhelming sensation of being filled.

But then there were hands intertwining with his, Tamaki moving to help support him, leaning in for another kiss and stifling his small cries as Ryuu thrust upwards once, twice. His hips pressed against Sougo’s, the bulge in his jeans rubbing roughly against the other’s cock until finally he reached down and undid his own pants, pulling his erection free. There was the soft sound of skin slapping skin as Ryuu sped up a little; Sougo cried out, resting his head against Tamaki’s shoulder, shuddering as Ryuu hit that spot inside of him over and over.

“Sou-chan…” Tamaki breathed heavily against Sougo’s ear, taking hold of both their shafts with one hand so they slid against each other, hot and slick. The sight of Sougo like this—body flushed, features twisted in a look of pure pleasure—was enough to drive him crazy. “Sou-chan,” he murmured again, nuzzling against the other’s soft hair and inhaling, headily. “Sou-chan, you look amazing…”

Sougo couldn’t find it in him to respond, but lifted his head a bit to look at his partner, blearily. “T-Tamaki…” His usual honorific was forgotten as he breathed the other’s name, and then in a rare moment of forwardness, he reached down to put his hand over Tamaki’s, squeezing lightly. Tamaki groaned, pressing his forehead against Sougo’s so their breath mingled in the air between them.

Exhaling harshly, Ryuu slid his hands from Sougo’s waist to his ass, holding him in place so he could move more rapidly and make the other cry out just a little bit louder. After a moment, though, he decided to switch positions, squeezing at Sougo’s hips to get his attention and pushing him up and off of him.

There was a moment of confusion, but then realization dawned on him and Sougo nodded vaguely, rearranging himself so he was kneeling on the bed, Tamaki in front of him and Ryuu behind. Ryuu took a second then to squeeze more lube onto his fingers, and Sougo shivered when he touched him again, rubbing the cool gel against his hole.

Empty for a moment, Sougo could think a little clearer. Glancing at Tamaki so close by, Sougo reached out and took hold of his member, taking him determinedly into his mouth.

Tamaki started a little, and then took a sharp breath, fisting a hand in the other’s hair. “S-Sou-chan,” he hissed, a bit flusteredly. “I-It's okay—”

Sougo looked up at him, eyes glowing with want and perhaps the _faintest_ hint of amusement. He didn’t say anything, though, instead just taking the other deep into his mouth. His brow knit as he tried to relax his throat to accommodate Tamaki’s slightly above-average length.

Then Ryuu thrust into him again—this time so much more smoothly than before—and Sougo gasped, nearly choking on Tamaki’s cock. He pulled off of Tamaki to breathe, letting out a sort of strangled noise, but tried his best to keep one hand pumping the other’s length even as Ryuu pounded into him from behind. Head bowed, hand fisted in the sheet beneath them, for a moment Sougo couldn’t think, couldn’t focus on anything other than the feeling of Ryuu’s cock moving inside him…

Tamaki’s hand smoothing soothingly down his back made him jolt a little, and he lifted his head enough to catch the look of pure adoration in the other’s eyes. Sougo swallowed thickly then, and somewhere in the back of his mind remembered that he wanted so badly to make the others feel just as good as him. He knew Tamaki didn’t care, but he was determined anyway; trying very hard to get control of his breathing, Sougo pulled Tamaki into his mouth again, bobbing his head in a clumsy sort of rhythm until he could hear Tamaki gasping.

Ryuu arched over him and sped up; Sougo made a muffled noise, and Tamaki bit down hard on his lip at the humming in the other’s throat. It was only a matter of time then until one of them came, and soon enough, Ryuu felt himself reaching the edge, the pressure mounting in his groin until he couldn’t hold back any more.

“Sougo-kun—” His voice was strained as he bent over the other’s slim back, pressing his lips against the pale skin between his neck and his shoulder as he moved his hips faster, thrusting into Sougo unrestrainedly.

“A-Ah--!” Sougo had to let go of Tamaki again then to breathe; he couldn’t take it. He had to brace himself with both arms as Ryuu jerked into him, harder, deeper. One of Ryuu’s hands slunk around to fondle his cock and bring him to the edge as well, and then the TRIGGER member moaned, burying himself as deep as he could as he came, hard.

He rocked into Sougo, riding his orgasm out and jerking erratically at the other’s slick shaft until he felt him come as well. Sougo cried out, cum shooting over Ryuu’s hand and the bedsheets, eyes screwed shut in a look of ecstasy as he pushed himself back against the other’s cock.

The sight alone was almost enough to make Tamaki come as well; he hovered there awkwardly for a moment as Sougo heaved and Ryuu slowly collected himself. The Okinawan pulled out of Sougo gingerly, pressing a soft kiss against the other’s spine before moving to slide off the bed and toss out the soiled condom. Tamaki took that opportunity to move close to Sougo, taking hold of both his hands and tangling their fingers together as he pressed another kiss against those swollen lips.

Sougo let himself be manhandled, guided back to lie against the pillows again with Tamaki hovering over him, mouth moving slow and sweet against his own. He sighed—a soft, breathy noise against Tamaki’s lips—and spread his legs to accommodate him, already feeling the beginnings of arousal stirring again in his stomach. Tamaki reached down to touch him, gently stroking his cock until he finally started hardening again against his hand.

“T-Tamaki… Nn…”

Tamaki smiled a little, knowingly, and let his eyes roam languidly over Sougo’s flushed face, down to the bruises littering the skin of his neck and collarbones. “How are you feeling, Sou-chan?” He smirked a bit. “Feeling sexy yet?”

Sougo gave him a sort of uncomprehending look before his eyes narrowed a little. He echoed his small protest from before; “Y-You didn’t have to—”

Tamaki rolled his eyes and squeezed his cock once, pumping him deliberately so he was cut off by a gasp. "We know. But Sou-chan..." He licked his lips then, eyes roaming over the other's features, his pale skin, now covered in little pink bruises. The faces Sougo was making, the way his chest swelled with each labored breath... He didn't understand how the other could  _possibly_ still not get it. "Sou-chan, you're irresistible..."

The words, and that tone, made Sougo's stomach flip, dangerously. He threw his head back with a whining noise as Tamaki continued to stroke his now over-sensitive cock; he’d hardly had much time to get over his previous orgasm, and the continuous pleasure was getting to be a bit too much. As if picking up on this, Tamaki released him and shifted away for a moment to finally shimmy completely out of his jeans. Reaching for one of the little silver packets on the nightstand, he moved to hover over Sougo again and covered himself with a condom.

Sougo watched him with baited breath, and then gasped in surprise when Tamaki hiked one of his legs up over his shoulder. “T-Tamaki-kun—ah!” The position left him feeling even more exposed than usual, but before he could say anything in protest, the other was pushing into him, filling him up again. Sougo couldn’t help but let out a wanton moan, rolling to the side a little to allow for a better angle, muscles spasming as he braced himself on one elbow. His voice cracked when Tamaki shifted as well to hit that particularly sensitive spot inside him, and once he found it, the other member of MEZZO” angled himself deliberately to hit is again, and again, and again...

Sougo shuddered, closing his eyes and throwing a hand over his mouth again as Tamaki seemed determined to make him cry out louder and louder. A moment later, though, someone pulled his hand away; Sougo’s eyes fluttered open to see Ryuu there, amber eyes flashing as he pressed Sougo’s wrist against his lips.

“Ts-Tsunashi-sa—”

“I told you to call me Ryuu.”

“I—” Sougo was cut off, voice cracking as Tamaki suddenly swung his leg down, prompting him to roll flat on his back again as the taller man leaned over him. The younger man’s breathing was labored as he thrust into him harder, skin slapping skin, and Sougo clutched his back with one hand, desperately, legs coming up to wrap around Tamaki’s waist. His other hand was still pressed against Ryuu’s lips, and the TRIGGER member didn’t seem to plan on letting it go any time soon.

They settled into a rhythm for a while, Tamaki pounding into him relentlessly at this new angle until, suddenly, he stopped. Sougo gasped, a whining noise escaping him before he could stop it. Tamaki lifted his head to give Ryuu a vaguely inquiring look. “Ryuu-aniki… Do you want to try it?”

Ryuu blinked at him, one eyebrow arching upwards. “You mean…”

Tamaki look at Sougo as well, stomach doing a little flip at the strained look playing over the other’s features, the way he ground his hips against his, seeking that rhythmic movement again. “Sou-chan,” he breathed, leaning close to speak against the other’s ear. “Think you can take us both?”

 _Take them… both?_ Sougo stared at him for a half-second before his eyes widened in understanding, face suddenly a little more alert. “A-Are you serious?” The question slipped out before he could stop it, incredulous. His eyes drifted over to Ryuu’s face and then, inevitably, ventured down to his cock, once again heavy and erect between his legs. He swallowed, thickly, at the thought of having both men inside of him, stretching him, filling him to the brim. “Th-That’s…” He trailed off, biting his lip. The thought was arousing, but would it really work?

Tamaki hummed a little as Sougo thought, and then moved away, slowly, shifting to lie on his back. He pulled Sougo over to straddle him, effectively switching their positions, and propped his dick up to slide smoothly back inside the other. Sougo shivered.

“We’ll stop if it hurts,” he breathed, tugging Sougo down for a soft kiss. “Just tell us.”

Sougo worried at his lip for a moment, eyes flickering over the other’s features, before finally glancing at Ryuu and giving a very small nod. Ok… He’d try it. He wanted to try… The offer was too tantalizing to pass up; he wasn’t sure when he’d get another chance like this.

Tamaki smiled a little, brushing some of Sougo’s sweat-slick hair back, tucking it behind his ear. Sougo exhaled, nervously, and clutched at the other’s shoulders with both hands. There was some shuffling from the Okinawan, and then Ryuu positioned himself behind Sougo, covered again, erection sliding up between the other idol’s ass cheeks, slick with lubricant. Pressing his lips together, Sougo tried very hard to keep his breathing under control when he felt that second member pressing against him.

Rocking just a bit into Sougo, Tamaki reached a hand down to stroke his length, neglected and trapped between their stomachs. The distraction was appreciated, and Sougo gasped at the sensation, biting his lip again in pleasure. Ryuu began to press into him from behind then, holding himself in place against Tamaki and pushing, firmly, until he began to feel that tight muscle give way.

The tip of his cock began to disappear inside the other, slowly—then the entire head. Ryuu groaned, brow knitting at the incredible heat and pressure. Sougo whimpered, clutching at Tamaki's shoulders desperately, eyes squeezing shut in discomfort.

Ryuu heard the small noise and forced himself to pause. “S-Sougo-kun, are you okay?”

Sougo made another noise, something between a whine and a moan. He swallowed, roughly, but eventually nodded his head. “Y-Yeah, just… Nn… Just go slow.”

“R-Right…”

Tamaki gripped Sougo’s cock a little tighter, thumb playing with the tip to draw his attention. The other IDOLiSH member was already slick with fluids, and precum leaked out over Tamaki’s fingers, adding to the lubrication. Sougo made a sort of strangled noise at all the stimulation, cock aching, pleasure rolling through him in waves that were almost too much to bear. He tensed when Tamaki thrust slowly into him again, and the other half of MEZZO" smoothed a hand down his back, whispering softly in his ear, _“Relax.”_

Inch by inch, Ryuu slid inside Sougo, his member stretching him slowly, agonizingly, until finally he was in just as deep as Tamaki. It was tighter than any of them had thought possible, and Ryuu let out a harsh breath, sweat dripping down on Sougo’s lower back as he braced himself and tried to hold back the overwhelming need to _move._ He couldn’t—not yet. They had to give Sougo time to adjust, until…

Finally, Tamaki broke the stillness, rolling his hips up so his length slid in and out of Sougo, squeezed tight between Ryuu’s cock and the other’s tight walls. Sougo moaned, louder than before, and though his features were still twisted with some discomfort, it was undeniably a sound of pleasure.

Tamaki tilted Sougo’s head up with one hand, running his fingers through white hair. “Does it feel good?” He slid into him again, a slow, languid movement.

Sougo whimpered and nodded, thoroughly overwhelmed. “Y-Yeah…”

Tamaki exhaled breathily, lips curling upwards a bit as he pressed his lips against the other’s neck again, biting down lightly. “Good…”

Ryuu took that affirmation as his cue to move as well, groaning as he rolled his hips experimentally, pulling out of Sougo a bit before pushing back in as far as he could. There wasn’t much room to move, comparatively, but the friction was incredible, and the way his balls pressed against Tamaki’s as they both rocked into the other man made him dizzy in a way regular fucking never had. He held Sougo’s hips in place, thumbs kneading the other’s flesh soothingly, and readjusted his legs so he was kneeling a little lower, knees on either side of Sougo’s ankles.

Soon enough, they had Sougo crying out wantonly, muscles spasming with each thrust of the other two men. His ass ached, stretched beyond its limits by the two cocks inside it, but the pleasure far outweighed the pain; he felt like he was going to burst, and it was all he could do to cling desperately to Tamaki’s shoulders, eyes screwed shut as he pressed his forehead against the bed sheets by the other’s head.

Tamaki moved his hand up and down Sougo’s length in time with his thrusts, jerking him off relentlessly as they rutted like animals in heat. The bed was creaking with the combined movement of the three men, but they could barely hear it over their own labored breathing and Sougo’s lewd moans. It wasn’t long until it was all too much for Sougo; he tried to push himself up a little, eyes meeting Tamaki’s with a sort of pleading look.

“I-I can’t—” He couldn't get the words out; the pressure was simply  _blinding._

Tamaki kissed him roughly, tongue sliding deep into the other’s mouth, hot and demanding. Sougo gasped into it, tongue moving just a bit in tandem with Tamaki’s, a bit of saliva escaping from the corner of his mouth to run messily down his chin. He would’ve pulled away then, but Tamaki didn’t let him, a hand on the back of his neck holding him there so he could only cry out against the other’s lips as he orgasmed, hard

Cum spilled over Tamaki's hand. Sougo whined as he felt those knots in his stomach unravel, pleasure more intense than any he’d felt before rolling through his body in waves. The clenching of his muscles was enough to make Tamaki come as well, and he groaned, breaking the kiss to bite down fixatedly on Sougo’s neck.

Ryuu winced, pulling out of Sougo quickly to give them all a little more room. Peeling the condom off, he pumped his own cock rapidly to bring himself to completion as well, gasping when he felt that release and coming messily over Sougo’s ass cheeks before he could think to pull away.

For a moment then they were all just a gasping mess, Sougo’s breath hitching helplessly as Tamaki rode out his orgasm inside him, Ryuu swinging a leg over and pulling back a little, panting. Finally, Tamaki’s erratic thrusting slowed and drew to a stop, and he opened his eyes from where he’d screwed them shut, slowly pulling away from where he’d bitten the other, reflexively. It wasn’t enough to break the skin, but would likely bruise darker than the rest, neat little rows of teeth. He had to take a second to breathe.

Sougo was panting the hardest, and perhaps that was only to be expected. He hardly felt as if he could move from where he was kneeled on top of the other, eyes still shut, body shivering with exhaustion and the aftershock of it all. Wrecked—he felt completely wrecked, physically and mentally a mess, aching in places he hadn’t known he could ache and struggling to even so much as form a coherent thought.

He felt Tamaki move, lifting him up a little to slide out of him, and then realized, dimly, that the other was saying something;

“Sou-chan… Sou-chan? Sou-chan, are you okay?”

Sougo opened his eyes to look at his partner, blinking, a little sluggishly. He swallowed. Tamaki sat up slowly, both hands on Sougo’s shoulders, holding the other as if he thought he might fall over. Well, it was a very real possibility, at the moment.

But was he okay? Sougo nodded absently. He was going to be hurting in the morning, he knew… a lot. But he was okay. More than okay, probably, but he wasn’t really the type for that sort of pillow talk, so he opted to just hum instead. He shifted a little, gingerly, struggling to climb off Tamaki until the other helped him to lie down at his side. Tamaki hovered over him, bracing himself on one elbow, and regarded him with a look that might’ve been close to worry.

Recognizing this, Sougo swallowed again and offered a slight, soft smile. “Mmhm. I’m okay.” Tamaki’s features visibly relaxed, and it almost made Sougo want to laugh. The younger man brushed a hand over Sougo’s forehead again, moving his bangs again, and then returned the smile, suddenly looking a little self-conscious.

“Good. I’ll be right back…”

Sougo’s brow knit a bit when Tamaki pulled away, but then he felt the bed dip on his other side and remembered, suddenly, that they weren’t alone. How could he have possibly forgotten that? He flushed a little, despite everything they’d just done, when he turned to look at Ryuu. The look in those amber eyes made his chest swell, though, and any hint of regret he might’ve felt at involving the other melted away inside his chest.

He offered a sort of sheepish smile as Ryuu came up beside him. The taller idol appeared to have cleaned himself up a little as he and Tamaki had been cuddling, and he’d brought a towel for Sougo as well. Sougo reached for it, but blinked a little when Ryuu pulled it away, a vaguely offended look on his face.

“Please,” Ryuu said, quietly. “Let me.”

Sougo looked a little flustered. “Tsunashi-san, it’s okay…”

Ryuu sighed, giving him a sort of disbelieving look. “You’re still going to insist on my last name after everything we just did?”

“Ah. Well, I…” Sougo bit his lip a little, averting his gaze for a moment. He wasn’t good at this. Calling Tamaki by his first name was one thing, since the other was younger than him, but this was _the_ Tsunashi Ryuunosuke he was talking to here; as a fan of TRIGGER, he hardly thought it appropriate to drop the honorifics, it was—

Sougo yelped a little when Ryuu pressed the damp towel against his stomach, wiping away the fluids drying there. The IDOLiSH member sat up a bit, wincing as he slid back to prop himself up more against the pillows, and made another weak grab for the cloth. His features twisted in embarrassment when Ryuu again pulled it out of reach.

“Tsunashi-san, please! I can clean myself up, at least…”

Ryuu eyed him for a moment, one eyebrow arching upwards. “Maybe I’ll think about it if you agree to call me Ryuu.” He smiled, teasingly.

Sougo opened his mouth to protest again, but then closed it, a flustered look on his face. He didn’t know how to win this, so finally after a long moment, he swallowed and averted his eyes again, bashfully. Well, calling the other by his first name would… perhaps be less embarrassing than having him wipe down every inch of his body with a washcloth, so…

Swallowing, Sougo kept his eyes carefully averted from the other, cheeks positively _crimson_. “R… Ryuu-san,” he managed finally, voice small.

“God, still with the _san?”_ Ryuu clicked his tongue and leaned over Sougo suddenly, grabbing one of his wrists as he reached down to wipe the space between his legs.

Sougo made a shocked noise, heat flaring in the tips of his ears again as he grasped at the cloth with his free hand. Ryuu was stronger than him, though, even when Sougo didn't feel as if every muscle in his body had been toroughly exhausted, and trying to wrench the towel away from him proved more than futile. “Tsunashi-san!” Sougo squirmed under the other’s touch, embarrassed beyond belief as the other cleaned him up, rubbing gently at sensitive skin.

The TRIGGER member pursed his lips. _“Ryuu,”_ he insisted.

“Fine! _Ryuu!”_

Sougo’s petulant look was way too adorable. Ryuu found himself grinning, a little stupidly, as he leaned down to kiss the other’s temple, chastely. “That’s better,” he murmured, and chuckled slightly. For a moment, there was silence, but then, to Ryuu's surpise, he noticed the other start chuckling as well, a soft and breathy noise. Blinking, Ryuu pulled back, one eyebrow arching a bit as Sougo gave into a rare bout of genuine laughter.

“What’s so funny?” he asked, not sure if he was being laughed _at_ or _with._

Sougo shook his head a little and brought a hand up to rest over his eyes, tiredly. “Nothing. I just… thought you’d be easier to deal with than Tamaki-kun, but it seems I was wrong.” He took a deep breath, seemingly resigned to his fate, though Ryuu decided he was clean enough for now—they could take a proper shower in the morning.

Setting the cloth aside, Ryuu settled down next to the other, pulling the disheveled covers up a bit to cover their lower halves. “I told you my cool and sexy image was a façade,” he murmured, propping his head up with one hand and looking down at the other, a vaguely sheepish look on his face. “Sorry to disappoint.”

Sougo’s brow knit a little; Ryuu could tell instantly that he was about to go on another one of his apologetic tangents. “No, that’s not—”

Before he could get started, though, there was an indignant yell from the other side of the room; Tamaki had returned, and was giving the two of them a betrayed look, brow furrowed. “Hey! Nuh-uh, you can’t be all lovey-dovey with Sou-chan when I’m not in the room!”

Sougo frowned at him, genuinely flustered. “Tamaki-kun, don't say that!”

Ryuu just grinned, though; he could tell the younger man was joking—at least… for the most part. “Why not?” He hummed amusedly, brushing one hand over Sougo’s still-flushed chest. “Aren’t we all lovey-dovey now?” He remembered vaguely Tamaki kissing him in the heat of the moment, the warm, happy feeling the gesture had elicited in his chest. He wasn’t entirely sure what this was between the three of them, what they’d started. Perhaps it was just a thoughtless fling, but… he wondered, vaguely, if the others would be open to making it more.

That was a conversation for the morning, though, Ryuu decided absently, as Tamaki hurried over to dive into bed next to them.

“Then you’re not allowed to be lovey-dovey with Sou-chan without asking if I want in!” he amended, mockingly upset, the pout on his lips just a little too pronounced. Nonetheless, Sougo turned to murmur placatingly to the other, that overly-reasonable tone in his voice, and Ryuu laughed again, loudly, snuggling up behind him to trap him between his and Tamaki’s body.

“Okay, okay.” He gazed at the other two fondly, slinking a hand over Sougo’s waist to rest lightly atop Tamaki’s arm. “Don’t worry, I’ll be sure not to leave you out.”

Perhaps this was just a thoughtless fling, a moment of recklessness, of giving into their carnal desires, but… At that moment, all three of them were thinking the same thing; hoping that maybe—just maybe—they could turn it into something more.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the ending is kind of abrupt. ; w ; I've just been working on this for so long. /laughs tiredly I'm done.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
